El Vongola Encerrado en la Torre
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada es el tercer hijo de El Rey de Vongola, pero debido a su condicion delicada y siendo un dame, sus padres deciden encerrarlo en una torre, la maestra de Tsuna desaparece misteriosamente y entonces llega su nuevo tutor Reborn, con la llegada del Hitman empieza el caos, nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, pretendientes e incontables aventuras, ¿te lo pierdes?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

YOOOOSH! Eh aquí por primera vez en mi vida un fanfic yaoi, pero no pude evitarlo *-* soy una fujoshi obsesiva y adoro Katekyo -3- asi que lo intentare

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aun no hay pareja decidida, la mas votada será la ganadora..o.o (esto es una advertencia' no lo se pero que mas da ewe)

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás xD.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_**Pensamientos**_–

–_cambio de idiomas_–

(me da la gana intervenir :D)

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un joven de 16 años, perteneciente a la estirpe Vongola , era el hermano menor de Ieyasu Sawada el cual era conocido comúnmente como Giotto Vongola a causa de su futuro ascenso como Decimo Vongola, a diferencia de Giotto que era encantador y talentoso, tsuna era debil y un inútil, incapaz de hacer nada, a causa de eso el fue escondido en el castillo vongola y solamente selectas personas podían verlo.

Tsuna no tenía amigos, nadie nunca estaba allí suficiente tiempo como para poder hablarle, solo unas pocas personas podían entrar allí, las cuales eran su abuelo Timoteo Vongola, su padre Iemitsu, su madre Nana , Giotto y Xanxus sus hermanos mayores, y por supuesto su maestra, enviada por la abuela Daniela cuando aún vivía, ella era una mujer extraña pero muy amable, en secreto ella le entreno para que pudiera utilizar las llamas de la última voluntad, y le regalo lo que ella nombra como una caja arma y unos guantes, cuando supo usarlos correctamente, ella dijo que nunca los usara a menos que sea una emergencia, eso fue hace algunos días y desde entonces ella se encontraba desaparecida, su mentora, Morrigan Hayalet.

Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos en cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a su habitación, los pasos eran saltarines, suaves y delicados, supo que era su madre y junto a ella venían otros pasos firmes y en cierta forma a la defensiva, pese a sonar tan despreocupados, se apresuro a volver a su cama, quien sabe que escándalo armaría su madre si lo encontraba fuera de la cama.._De nuevo._

–Tsu-kun , buenos días!– fue el alegre saludo que recibió, Nana era una mujer amable, tolerante, alegre e increíblemente hermosa, belleza que Tsuna había heredado pues ambos poseían los mismos grandes y expresivos ojos como la miel y el sedoso cabello castaño(pese a que el de su niño desafiaba la gravedad ), la misma piel fina y blanca, pero sobre todo ambos poseían esa aura de inocencia que atraía a las personas como moscas a su lado.

–_Mamma, buongirno come stay?–_ pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, asegurándose de pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

–_io sto bene mio caro _–Nana respondió, orgullosa de que su pequeño hijo sea capaz de pronunciar correctamente el italiano.

–quien es el caballero que te acompaña madre?– pregunto suavemente Tsuna sentándose en la cama mirando al impresionante hombre tras su madre.

Era un hombre alto, vestido con un traje Armani negro, con la diferencia de su camisa que era naranja, tenía una pose arrogante y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por una fedora con cinta del mismo tono naranja, sin embargo unas rizadas patillas sobresalían, a Tsuna le parecieron tiernas, ese pensamiento causo un sonrojo en el rostro de Tsuna y una arrogante sonrisa en el del hombre.

–Tu Nuevo Tutor!–Nana brillaba de pura felicidad, completamente ajena al intercambio silencioso entre su hijo y el hombre

–Chaos, _Watashi wa Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ – Los hipnotizantes ojos negros de Reborn se encontraron con los de Tsuna.

–_**Hiiiiiieeeeeee! Mamma en que me has metido!?**_ – pensó aterrorizado el joven vongola al ver la mirada del asesino.

–No se preocupe mamma , yo me encargare de que sea un digno hijo de vongola – la sadica sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn basto para que Tsuna se ponga a llorar internamente.

_Ciertamente tengo esperanza de que les haya gustado! _

_Unance a la campaña review en pantalla fotos de algunos de los de KHR desnudo! *mirada de pervertida*se que lo quieren, lo veo en sus ojos..Lo Desean! _

_Aquí unas aclaraciones: _

–mama, buenos días ¿como estas?–

–estoy bien mi querido–

–chaos, soy tu tutor asesino Reborn–

Esto es todo por hoy amigos volveré algún otro dia si es que les gusta! :D

Lynne Fuera!

PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Hola mis sensuales lectores! He vuelto! Y para mi sorpresa he encontrado 1 comentario, 3 alertas y 4 favoritos. Me puso tan feliz *-*

-w- les agradezco mucho ahora dejando mi sensual chismoseo de lado a leer

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aun no hay pareja decidida, la mas votada será la ganadora..o.o (esto es una advertencia? No lo se pero que mas da ewe)

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás xD.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_**Pensamientos**_–

–_cambio de idiomas_–

(me da la gana intervenir :D)

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0 mensaje Subliminal:*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* Tsuna Violado*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*LOL*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Xanxus Vongola era un hombre de 24 años, hijo ilegitimo de Iemistu Sawada, por lo tanto era un hombre arrogante, irritable y con un humor francamente horrible. Era alto de piel morena, cabellos negros un poco largos y fieros ojos rojos, sin embargo su marca más reconocida es la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Xanxus hace algunos años fue asignado como líder de Varia el Escuadrón de Asesinos de Vongola.

Varia era conocido internacionalmente por realizar exitosamente trabajos ''imposibles de llevar a cabo por un ser humano'' y por supuesto por ser unos locos inadaptados.

Pese al Inhumano tratamiento y entrenamiento suicida de Xanxus, Varia era increíblemente leal a él.

Xanxus no se llevaba bien con su padre, pues creía que era un payaso y un inútil, sin embargo pese a su arisca personalidad , apreciaba a Nana y la veía como su propia madre, además de ellos él tenía otros dos hermanos, Giotto que era su hermano mayor por un año, y a quien despreciaba por tomar el puesto que el deseaba y Tsunayoshi al cual adoraba por sobre todas las personas, incluso por sobre Nana, pues Yoshi siempre fue, el único de todos ellos, el que más le comprendía, cuando estaba enfadado, cuando su vida era demasiado difícil, bastaba una sonrisa y unas palabras de aliento para que Xanxus se recuperase, pero eso nadie lo sabía, era un secreto entre ellos dos.

En estos momentos Xaxus se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la Torre Prohibida, un lugar donde nadie más que la familia real y unos pocos conocidos podían acceder.

Cuando estaba a apenas unos escalones de distancia del la habitación de Yoshi escucho un grito bastante conocido

–Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee– Xanxus se alarmo y desenfundo sus pistolas y se apresuro a la habitación de su hermano con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

La escena que se encontró era francamente perturbadora su dulce e inocente hermanito recostado en la cama con la ropa desacomodada y una mirada de terror en sus ojos con una basura inmunda con peinado de piña encima de él.

–Kasuga…¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?– el aura de Xanxus era francamente atemorizante , pero el desconocido piña no pareció inmutado por eso.

–Oya Oya, pero si es el Hijo Bastardo– pronuncio la piña con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro sin apartarse del asustado castaño.

–Xanxus-nii –susurro Tsuna con lágrimas en los ojos, eso fue suficiente para Xanxus que se abalanzo sobre la piña con su llama de la ira alarmantemente grande.

En cuanto un disparo alcanzo al intruso este se desvaneció y una singular risa quedo en el aire

–_**Kufufufufufufu nos volveremos a encontrar Tsunayoshi-kun **_– Tsuna se estremeció al recordar los ojos bicolor del hombre.

–Yoshi, explicate – Ordeno el hombre recostándose en un sofá de aspecto costoso con la mirada fija en el menor que ahora se encontraba sirviendo una botella de sake a su hermano.

–B-Bueno…– el tartamudeo de Tsuna era notable, pero aun así inspiro profundamente y comenzó a relatar recordando todo lo que sucedió ese día

_Flash Back _

_Luego de que Mama se despidiera dejándolo con Reborn el cual poseía una mirada calculadora y un rostro serio._

–_Dame-Tsuna_–_llamo el Hitman acercandose predadoramentecon la mirada fija en su alumno._

–_H-Hai Reborn-sensei? _–_Tsuna se estremeció ante la repentina cercania de su tutor _–_**Hiii cuando se hacerco tanto?**_–_se pregunto no pudiendo apartar la mirada del hombre hasta que se fijo en una pequeña masa verde en su sombrero _–_que es eso?_–_no pudo evitar preguntarlo, y se sonrojo por la vergüenza._

_El hombre no se enfado por la pregunta y cogió (N/A: MENTE SUCIA! )a la pequeña masa verde y la deposito en manos de Tsuna, y entonces el castaño descubrio que esa masa era en realidad un pequeño camaleón y uno muy adorable._

–_El es Leon, mi mascota, lo recibí de Checker Face cuando me convertí en un Arcobaleno _–_Tsuna pudo percibir un atisbo de cariño en su vos cuando nombro a Leon._

–_Reborn-sensei…¿Qué es un Arcobaleno?_–_Tsuna se sentía curioso, nunca había oído de eso antes._

–_Los Arcobaleno originalmente eran las 7 personas más fuertes del mundo, cada uno domina una Flama y el poder de los 7 colores del arcoíris, Todos poseemos una fuerza y estilo de lucha único e incomparable, al convertirnos en Arcobaleno perdemos la capacidad de envejecer saliendo de la linea de tiempo de los seres humanos, recibimos un chupete del color y la flama que custodiamos, es una maldición _–_Reborn tiro de una cadena y de su camisa salió un chupete color amarillo _– _Yo soy el arcobaleno del sol y fui elegido por ser el mejor Hitman del Mundo _–_Reborn volvió a guardar el chupete y se levanto._

–_Eso será todo por hoy volveré mañana para iniciar con tu entrenamiento_–_ Su mirada se volvió repentinamente siniestra y luego salto por la ventana seguido de su camaleón._

_Tsuna se apresuro a la ventana ignorando la orden que había recibido toda su vida: __**Nunca Asomarse por la ventana sin permiso.**_

_Para su sorpresa allí abajo no había rastro del hombre y Tsuna quedo realmente impresionado._

_El joven príncipe volvió a meterse dentro de su habitación ignorando que alguien lo había visto. _

_Y para su desgracia era el medio hermano de Daemon Spade: Mukuro Rokudo._

_El joven Rokudo se infiltro fácilmente en la torre puesto que no había seguridad ya que parecía un lugar abandonado y subió las largas escaleras notando que a diferencia del exterior, el interior estaba exquisitamente amueblado en colores cálidos y muebles costosos._

_su mirada reparo en un cuadro que está en lo que parecía ser un salón o una pequeña biblioteca, el cuadro estaba colgado encima de la chimenea con un marco de oro y allí se podía ver a un delicado joven de mirada amable y rostro de corazón sonriendo alegremente sentado en un trono, a su lado derecho estaba una mujer que reconoció como su reina Nana Sawada, ella estaba sonriendo mirando con dulzura al muchacho y al lado izquierdo Giotto vongola tenía una mirada pacifica y una mano en el hombro del joven, tras ellos el Rey Iemitsu con una mirada orgullosa en la cara sonriendo como idiota y el otro lado un poco mas apartado se encontraba el segundo hijo de los Vongola, Xanxus con una expresión malhumorada, pero mirando mas fijamente, Mukuro pudo reconocer para su enorme sorpresa una especie de sonrisa en su rostro._

_Mukuro se pregunto quién era ese chico y porque parecía tener una relación tan cercana con los monarcas y estaba decidido a averiguarlo._

_Con paso seguro se dirigió a la última habitación en la que rezaba: Tsunayoshi Sawada._

_Entonces todo pareció encajar y una sonrisa malvada se formo en el rostro del de ojos bicolor._

_Se adentro sigilosamente viendo como el muchacho se encontraba recostado en la cama al parecer durmiendo._

_Con cuidado se posiciono encima del muchacho, asegurándose de no despertarlo, al parecer tenía el sueño pesado porque no pareció inmutado y se dedico a admirar sus fracciones tenía un rostro delicado bordeando a lo femenino pero aun así poseía una masculinidad exótica, Mukuro trago viendo que con un sutil movimiento el camisón que tenía el muchacho se levando un poco mostrando de forma sugerente a opinión del hormonal peli-indigo. _

_Entonces el castaño abrió los ojos repentinamente y mirándose unos segundos hasta queel chico reacciono y solto un agudo grito que lo dejo prácticamente sordo. _

_End Flash Back _

–...y entraste tu – termino Tsuna tomando un vaso con agua y comenzando a beberlo bajo la atenta mirada del Varia.

–Ya veo…– Xanxus tomo un sorbo de su sexta botella de sake.

–sabes quien podría ser?– pregunto ansioso el principito.

–Es Rokudo Mukuro, el hermano de Spade, la niebla de Ieyasu– Xanxus siempre se negó a decirle Giotto pese al fastidio del otro muchacho.

–Oh…– Tsuna parpadeo con sorpresa y luego vio como el otro hombre se levantaba.

–ya te vas Nii-san? –pregunto con cierta tristeza, Xanxus era el hermano que más lo comprendía, porque de niño, Xanxus también era débil, pero por su puesto eso era un secreto de ellos dos.

–Asi es Yoshi, esas basuras inútiles son capaz de volar el castillo en mi ausencia Tsk– Xanxus entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

–eso incluye a Squalo-san? –Tsuna vio satisfecho como un casi invisible tono rojizo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Xanxus.

Xanxus lanzo una mirada molesta al menor, pero este permaneció inmutable sabiendo que no le haría daño, sonriendo con cierta burla.

–Me voy, mandare a alguien para que se encargue de la piña Rokudo y no vuelvas a desobedecer – se despidió saliendo de la habitación y perdiéndose en las escaleras.

Tsuna suspiro, y se puso a pensar mientras guardaba las botellas de sake.

–_**Mukuro-san..algo me dice que lo veré muy seguido **_–pensó Tsuna suspirando y se fijo en un pequeño portarretratos en su mesita de noche.

Era una mujer de largos cabellos negros y afilados ojos azules, pero sonreía picara, tras ella se podía ver a Tsuna colgado en el techo.

–_**Sensei…Taskettee**_–sollozo internamente al recordar la mirada de su nuevo tutor, su súper intuición Vongola le estaba diciendo, que no lo pasaría nada bien en el entrenamiento.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0 mensaje Subliminal:*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* Tsuna Violado*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*LOL*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos amigos! Espero que les haya gustado :D

Mukuro: me haces ver como a un acosador –Mirada asesina-

Lynette: aquí les dejare un omake :D –ignora descaradamente la acusación de mukuro-

OMAKE

Xanxus entraba sigilosamente a la cocina de su hermano menor con varias cajas de aspecto sospechoso.

-Xanxus? que estas haciendo?- pregunto un adormilado Tsuna.

-Escondo mis bebidas alcoholicas- respondió escuetamente scontinuando con su tarea.

-Mamma se va de visita mañana verdad? –mas que pregunta era una afirmación y ambos lo sabían, Xanxus asintió y Tsuna se giro.

-No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas- exclamo antes de volver a su habitación.

Fin del OMAKE

Lynette: Y esa es la razón del porque Tsuna-sama tiene alcohol –se estremece al mirar atrás pudo ver un aura oscura- X-Xanxus-sama O.O

Xanxus: kasuga..te hare pagar por esto –grito mientras era arrastrado por una escalofiante Nana-

Lynette: Y eso es todo por hoy amigos! Dejen sus comentarios en el sensual botón :D bye byee! –se despide antes de salir corriendo -


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser asi tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

YOOOOSH! He vuelto! *aparece en una nube de humo*

Shishishishishi gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz!

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aun no hay pareja decidida, la más votada será la ganadora..o.o (esto es una advertencia? no lo se pero que mas da ewe)

Hasta ahora las más votadas son R27 y 1827

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás!

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

/*-/*-/*-*/

Tal y como Tsuna había predicho las clases con Reborn eran horribles, lo obligaba a levantarse a las 5:00 de la madrugada y lo hacía correr por todo el edificio y luego lo obligaba a hacer flexiones.

Después de eso Tsuna tenía que preparar su desayuno y el de su Tutor, además tenía que cuidar que el Arcobaleno no se comiera su parte cuando se distraía.

Más tarde Reborn lo obligaba a limpiar toda la Torre, preparaba el almuerzo y estudiaban, Tsuna tenía que responder correctamente las preguntas del hitman sin tibutear si no quería recibir un golpe, una patada o algo similar.

Luego de eso Reborn se retiraba a las 3 de la tarde y no volvía a aparecer por el resto del día.

Pero Tsuna no se quedaba solo, puesto que fiel a su instinto, Mukuro venia todas las tardes, a veces acompañado de una tímida y amable chica que presento como Chrome, su hermana menor.

Pero esta vez paso algo diferente.

Luego de que los hermanos piña (como Tsuna los había apodado secretamente) se fueran, Tsuna bajo a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich, y cuando subió de nuevo a su habitación escucho un aleteo y no le prestó atención.

Casto error, al segundo siguiente segundo se encontraba aplastado contra la pared con una...¿Tonfa? en su cuello y unos amenazantes ojos metalizados fijos en el.

–Herbívoro –la vos del hombre era increíblemente seductora, pese al tono hostil.

Tsuna se alarmo e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Atacar al intruso, Tsuna utilizo sus llamas de última voluntad para apartar de un empujón al intruso.

–Hm… no eres un herbívoro...Pero tampoco un carnívoro –La mirada del hombre era atemorizante y predadora.

– ¿Quién eres? Y también ¿qué haces en mi territorio? –la voz de tsuna era fría y amenazante, sus ojos de un naranja oscuro brillaban calculadores.

–mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya y soy el gobernante a cargo del Distrito Namimori –la arrogancia era latente en sus palabra – tu quien eres herbívoro? – la mirada de hibari era estremecedora.

–Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, el tercer príncipe de Vongola y habitante de esta torre –pronuncio Tsuna con solemnidad.

Hibari agrando los ojos con sorpresa antes de hacer una media sonrisa de lado alejándose del príncipe.

–Oya Oya, pero mira nada mas quien esta aqui– Ambas personas reconocieron al instante la irritante voz.

Una ráfaga de niebla dejo entrever a dos personas.

Un hombre de cabello indigo, con un peinado similar a una piña y ojos bicolor vestido con un extraño traje militar, Rokudo Mukuro tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras blandía su tridente en dirección a Hibari.

Tras él se podía observar a una mujer del mismo color y corte de cabello, ella tenía un ojo tapado por un parche con el diseño de una calavera, sin embargo el otro era de un bello color violáceo, pero ella tenía el uniforme femenino militar, el cual consistía en una falda y chaqueta verde.

–Boss…–murmuro tímidamente Chrome adelantándose con paso inseguro hacia el castaño, aferrando fuertemente contra su pecho un paquete.

Tsuna aun en estado Hyper, sonrio dándole confianza, ignorando elegantemente (cosa rara puesto que se tropezaba hasta con el aire) las miradas de desprecio que la alondra y la piña se mandaban.

Chrome completamente sonrojada le paso el paquete y Tsuna sonrio alegremente en cuanto vio su contenido, desactivando inmediatamente su estado Hyper Voluntad.

–¡Dangos! _Arigato Chrome-chan_ – Tsuna sonrió antes de sentarse en su cama y comenzando a comerlos golosamente.

Tanto Mukuro como Hibari pararon su pelea al escuchar el primer sonido de placer que hacia el castaño y lo miraron.

Tsuna se encontraba feliz con sus dulces, ignorante de la mirada de los tres ocupantes de la habitación.

Hibari tenía una mirada predadora en su rostro, el castaño mostraba la apariencia de un dulce gatito, todo un herbívoro, pero Kyoya sabía que eso no era cierto, el gatito tenía garras filosas, lo deseaba.

Mukuro por el otro lado tenía la mirada fija en la expresión de placer que hacia el joven príncipe, esa su imaginación o estaba empezando a hacer calor, al posar su mirada en la alondra, Mukuro soltó una risita.

Su hermana en cambio tenía una expresión embelesada, estaba claro que adoraba al castaño hasta el punto de llamarlo jefe.

Mukuro recordó lo que ella le había dicho luego de su primera visita.

_Chrome tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de felicidad en el rostro._

–_¿Por qué estas tan feliz mi linda Nagi?_–_ inquirió Mukuro con curiosidad._

_El verdadero nombre de Chrome era en realidad Nagi, pero como su madre la abandono en las puertas de la casa donde Daemon de 7 años y un Mukuro de un escaso año de vida residían con su padre Diamond Spade._

_Los tres hermanos tenían apellidos distintos, Daemon al ser el primer y legitimo hijo ostentaba del apellido Spade, en cambio Mukuro poseía el de su madre Caroline Rokudo que había muerto asesinada._

_El nombre de Chrome fue sugerido por Mukuro, puesto que ella detestaba llevar el nombre de Nagi Higurashi, en ese entonces los hermanos piña contaban con 11,5 y 4 años respectivamente._

_Chrome era muy respetuosa, tanto que se dirigía a sus hermanos mayores con el sufijo –sama. _

_Pero eso no es lo que relataremos ahora._

–_Mukuro-sama…el Boss, es una persona muy amable._–_Sonrio Chrome._

Mukuro salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio a ave-kun avanzar lentamente en dirección al Vongola, estuvo a punto de atacarlo, cuando todos vieron atónitos como la alondra se recostaba en la cama del príncipe y una adorable avecilla de un esponjoso pelaje amarillo se posaba en su cabeza tarareando una canción.

–Midori no tanabiku namimori, Dai naku naku Shou nami ga ii, Itsumo kawaranu, Sukoyaka kenage, Aah, tomo ni utaou, Namimori chuu– canto la avecila con su dulce voz.

Tsuna no pudo evitar dejar sus dangos y mirar a la criaturita con corazoncitos en los ojos.

–**Lindo **– pensó Hibari al ver como Hibrid se acomodaba en los brazos de Tsunayoshi.

Al parecer el joven príncipe se había ganado un nuevo amigo..o quizá algo mas.

/*-/*-/*-*/

Y esto mis queridísimos amigos es el capitulo de hoy! Shishishi

Gokudera: porque yo aun no aparezco!? Decimoo! –lloriquea sacando su dinamita.

Yamamoto: Hayato tiene razón –mirada de hitman-

Ryohei: AL EXTREMO! –hace poses de boxeo-

Lynne: callense ewe..-chilla-

Hibari: Kamikorosu –mirada asesina y tonfas listas-

Todos salen huyendo.

Mukuro: kufufufufu como Lynne-chan esta ocupada, yo cerrare el capitulo, comenten o los hare pasar por los 6 caminos del infierno –mirada escalofriante-

Chrome: Mukuro-sama..comportese –lo arrastra de la oreja-

Fin!

PD. Avisen si quieren omakes .w.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Chachara chachara *aparece bailando la macarena con el rostro cubierto* gracias gracias por sus hermosos y sensualosos comentarios!

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Aun no hay pareja decidida, la más votada será la ganadora..o.o (esto es una advertencia? no lo se pero que mas da ewe)

Hasta ahora las más votadas son R27 y 1827

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás!

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_**Pensamientos**_**–**

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

/*-/*-/*-*/

El joven príncipe Tsunayoshi se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a su nueva vida, por las mañanas Reborn aparecía para comenzar con su espartano entrenamiento, luego aparecían los hermanos piña, Mukuro haciendo sus usuales bromas y acosándolo mientras que Chrome solía traerle dulces y otras cosas.

Y finalmente aparecía el carnívoro Hibari-san y se acostaba en su cama a dormir un rato mientras permitía al joven príncipe jugar con su mascota.

Tsuna suspiro con cansancio en cuanto Reborn le permitió descansar , el entrenamiento era horriblemente duro, y su tutor increíblemente estricto pero con los días Tsuna había aprendido bastante cosas de él.

– Dame-Tsuna quiero mi expresso –ordeno el hombre de las patillas sentándose cómodamente en el sillón.

Tsuna asintió, esa era una de las cosas que aprendió del Arcobaleno y se dispuso a caminar a la cocina.

–¿Lo quieres con _Crema carsolina_ , con _Pastiera o solo ?_–Pregunto el joven príncipe mirando a su atractivo maestro, se sonrojo tenuemente ante el pensamiento, no debería de pensar en esas cosas.

–_Crema Carsolina _–respondió el hombre, con una mirada divertida en el rostro, en su fedora león descansaba cómodamente –y también trae algo para Leon – Tsuna asintió aliviado de que no mencionase nada de su pensamiento, pues en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con el hombre había descubierto que era un lector de mentes.

Tsuna se sonrojo al entrar en la cocina puesto que recordó lo que había pasado hace unos pocos días.

_Flash Back _

_Tsuna jadeaba mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, se encontraba peleando con varios seres que Spanner, un hombre rubio y de mirada aburrida de su edad, había llamado como Gola Mosca._

–_Reborn-san no cree que deberíamos parar?–pregunto el técnico viendo como el joven príncipe apenas y se mantenía de pie. _

–_Tienes que derrotar a 30 Moscas, así que cállate y envía a algunos mas–repuso el Hitman, Spanner suspiro y se dispuso a obedecer, por mucha pena que le de el niño le daba curiosidad conocer su potencial, después de todo ya había derrotado a 20 de sus creaciones, cosa que al Vongola Decimo le había costado bastante _–_**humm…al parecer este Vongola no era tan débil, quizá podría…**_–_El técnico salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la seria y fina voz del principito gritar._

_X-BURNER _

_Spanner vio conmocionado como el joven príncipe, el más débil de sus hermanos según había oído destrozaba sus diez Moscas restantes._

_El técnico reviso de nuevo la grabación del ataque y rápidamente noto algunas fallas en el ataque, sonrió dando un feroz mordisco a su dulce, tenía algunas fallas, pero él podría arreglarlo y perfeccionarlo, tendría que consultarlo con shouichi y Byakuran. _

_Reborn en cambio ajeno a los planes maquinando en la cabeza de Spanner se acercaba a su alumno que yacía recostado contra la pared respirando con dificultad. _

_No lo entendía… el niño claramente no era débil, idiota sí, torpe también, pero definitivamente no era un debilucho como había pensado en cuanto Iemitsu le había dado el reporte de su hijo. _

_Tendría que averiguarlo pensó el Arcobaleno mientras cargaba a su alumno al estilo princesa y se lo llevaba de vuelta a la cima de torre._

_Al llegar Reborn oyo claramente como los suaves labios del menor se movían y pronunciaban un nombre._

_El Suyo._

_Reborn…_

_El hitman se sintió satisfecho y cuando el principito abrió los ojos se dedico a restregárselo en la cara con descaro, disfrutando se su sonrojo y su vergüenza._

_End Flash Back _

Tsuna termino de preparar el pedido de Reborn y se lo llevo, cuidadoso de no tropezar, ni tirar las dos bandejas, porque sabía que si lo hacía acabaría con una bala en dirección a su cabeza y teniendo que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Luego de su postre Reborn se retiro y Tsuna comenzó a preparar unos bocadillos para los invitados que llegarían en cualquier momento, Tsuna estaba seguro de que Reborn sabia de las personas que venían a su torre, pero no sabía porque no lo delataba, de todas formas estaba agradecido por eso, tenía amigos…y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Los hermanos piña habían llegado, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, puesto que tenían una reunión o algo por el estilo y solo vinieron a saludar, al poco rato llego Hibari-san y Tsuna le sirvió te verde con un pedazo de pastel, luego de comer el carnívoro se retiro alegando tener que morder herbívoros hasta la muerte.

Tsuna volvió a quedarse solo.

El joven príncipe suspiro y llevo todos los trastes utilizados a la cocina y empezó a lavar, al poco rato se oyó un ruido, Tsuna salió de la cocina y se dirigió al sótano de la torre donde había escuchado el sonido, estaba atento y esperaba no tener que luchar.

Ahogo un chillido de susto cuando tres personas se giraron al mismo tiempo para verlo.

–EXTREEMO! ¿TU QUIEN ERES? –grito escandalosamente un chico de cuerpo fornido y atlético de cabellos..¿Blancos?

–Maa Maa sempai calma –musito otro chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, pero Tsuna no se perdia la postura alerta del joven.

–Urusai –gruño otro chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes mirando fe forma fulminante al príncipe – ¿Quién eres tú ?–pregunto bruscamente sacando unas dinamitas y encendiéndolas con su cigarrillo para luego lanzarlas en dirección al vongola.

Tsuna las esquivo con rapidez y acabaron rodeándolos.

El chico raro comenzó a gritar EXTREMO y a correr en círculos mientras que el otro comenzaba a reírse estúpidamente (NA: perdóname takeshi TwT era necesario) diciendo que era divertido, el chico de ojos verdes parecía asustado y estaba inmóvil.

Tsuna reacciono y comenzó a apagar cada una de ellas entrando en estado Hyper e impulsándose por sus llamas.

Los tres quedaron impresionados ante eso y se relajaron.

–Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y soy el residente de esta torre… ¿Quienes son ustedes?–pregunto tan pronto como su intuición le comunico que ya no poseían malas intensiones.

–Perdóneme_ Juudaime_ , es usted tan misericordioso al salvarnos –exclamo el chico de ojos verdes arrodillándose y haciendo una reverencia –Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato –se presento mirándolo con admiración.

–Etto..Gokudera-kun..me temo que el decimo es mi hermano Giotto..no yo–corrigió Tsuna ayudándolo a levantarse.

–…entonces como lo llamo?–Gokudera parecía a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

–puedes decirme Tsuna –respondió con amabilidad el joven príncipe.

Gokudera asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y Tsuna observo a los otros dos muchachos que los observaban con sorpresa.

–Sawada! Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei AL EXTREMO–se presento el de cabellos blancos haciendo una pose de boxeo, Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa y luego observo al otro chico.

–Io Tsuna! Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi –se presento relajadamente alzando la mano.

–Friki del Baseball, Cabeza de Cesped! Tengan más respeto con Tsuna-sama –grito enfadado Gokudera y comenzó una pelea verbal con Sasagawa mientras que Yamamoto intentaba calmarles.

Tsuna rio alegremente ante la vista y pronto los cuatro chicos se encontraban hablando en la sala del príncipe.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde y los tres chicos se fueron, Tsuna se preparo para ir a dormir con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Se había ganado tres amigos nuevos

/*-/*-/*-*/

Aclaraciones:

Crema carsolina: Es una receta de pastelería típica de la provincia de Trieste. Se elabora con leche fresca, yema de huevo, limón, vainilla, azúcar glas, grasa vegetal y zabaione.

Pastiera: Es un pastel típico de la Semana Santa que se toma en Italia (en concreto en la ciudad de Nápoles), elaborado principalmente con Ricota (producto lácteo similara al queso) y trigo cocido.

Lynne: y? que les pareció? –aparece saltando emocionada – ya aparecieron todos!

Tsuna: pero…y lambo? –pregunto inocentemente –

Lynne: el aparecerá después ewe..aun no es su momento –cara misteriosa-

Hibari: Herbívora…-mascullo el prefecto sacando sus tonfas-

Lynne: Y ahora que hice? –chillo escondiéndose tras Tsuna –

Xanxus: Kasuga…porque mi hermanito esta siendo acosado por esos mocosos? –gruño enfadado-

Gokudera: porque me hiciste hacer el ridículo delante del decimo? –Saca sus bombas-

Spanner: ….-maquinando planes relacionados al decimo y se queda congelado cuando Lynne pisa por accidente su laptop -

Lynne: o.o Chrome da los AVISOS! – sale huyendo seguida de furiosos hombres –

Chrome: etto..-se desmaya cuando todos se fijan en ella y Mukuro recoge el papel –

Mukuro: La autora inútil les manda decir que este es el ultimo capitulo en el que recibirá los votos de las parejas, al siguiente ya serán decididas –lee monótonamente -..porque yo no tengo ningún voto!? –se exalta- esto esta trucado…me vengare kufufufufu –saca su tridente y se une a la persecucion-

OMAKE!

-Maa Maa Hayato…porque venimos aqui –murmuro Takeshi con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el letrero de prohibición.

-no lo entiendo AL EXTREMO!-chillo confuso Ryohei mirando a los alrededores.

-Idiotas, estamos aquí para buscar UMAS-respondio emocionado.

-UMA?-preguntaron los otros a coro.

-Animal misterioso no identificado, tarados –refunfuño antes de sacar su red y adentrarse seguido de los demás.

END OMAKE

Tsuna: Espero que les haya gustado! –Hace reverencia- no olviden dejar comentarios o no me violaran –se pone rojo al leer la ultima parte-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Buenas mis queridísimos y adorados jovencillos! Aquí un capitulo nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios! Le quiero hacer un especial agradecimiento a miu-chan5 y espero que le guste este capitulo.

Y para las que casi me mordieron porque no aparecía Giotto...Pues aquí lo tienen!

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

*-/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Giotto soltó un largo suspiro mientras su mejor amigo y guardián del trueno G, le dejaba una nueva pila de papeles y por lo que leyó, eran de su querido hermano menor Xanxus, al parecer se había enfadado porque la carne no estaba lo suficientemente crujiente y volvió a destruir la mitad de la mansión.

Alaude, que había venido a entregar el reporte de su misión lo miro interrogante, Giotto al captar su mirada volvió a suspirar.

–Xanxus –mascullo como única respuesta, Giotto pudo sentir la diversión que provenía del Hibari Mayor.

No por nada era su amante desde hacía años.

–Giotto –Llamo Alaude mirando por la ventana, Giotto lo miro distraídamente.– ¿Ese chico de allí no es tu hermano menor?–pregunto con cautela.

–¿Xanxus?–pregunto Giotto con extrañeza, el no solia venir por estos lugares a menos que sea una emergencia o Tsuna.

–no…el otro, Tsunayoshi– volvió a decir Alaude, al segundo siguiente se sintió apartado de la ventana y lanzado hacia la pared.

Giotto se había lanzado por la ventana y se había ido…dejándolo solo con su maldito papeleo.

G volvió a entrar a la habitación y encaro una ceja como pregunta.

Alaude se encogió los hombros y salió de la oficina, hacia su habitación.

El pelirrojo bufo con molestia antes de dejar al papeleo e irse tras el rubio.

*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*

Tsuna observaba maravillado el hermoso jardín del castillo Vongola, ignorante de la mirada de sorpresa que tenían los sirvientes al verlo, tras el Rebron estaba impasible, pero con un aura asesina que lograba espantar a los pervertidos sirvientes que deseaban saber quién era ese hermoso joven.

– ¡TSUNA! –Fue el grito que el adorable castaño y cuando se giro vio al mayor de sus hermanos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él con una mirada enfurecida.

Tsuna solto un chillido algo femenino e hizo lo que sus instintos le dictaban refugiarse en aquel que podía protegerlo, en este caso, el Arcobaleno del Sol Reborn.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

Reborn no estaba contento, había accedido a sacar a Tsunayoshi de la torre después de consultarlo con el Rey-Idiota, creía que había tomado la decisión correcta al ver la brillante mirada del adorable castaño, pero su humor se arruino al ver la mirada lujuriosa que le dirijian todos y cada uno de los sirvientes de la mansión con los que se cruzaron.

Por supuesto el sabia que el castaño tenia la necesidad de salir a tomar aire fresco después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en una torre, a pesar de que tenía amigos (ah sí, por supuesto que sabía de las entradas furtivas de esos niños a la torre).

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió al castaño apretarse contra su pecho e instintivamente hizo lo mismo al sentir un aura de peligro.

Ieyasu Sawada, alias Giotto Vongola, el Futuro Decimo Rey de Vongola se acercaba a ellos dispuesto a cometer un asesinato.

Y Reborn gruño para si antes de separarse de Tsuna y ponerlo en un lugar seguro.

Antes de abalanzarse en dirección al futuro Rey que una vez fue su alumno.

Por supuesto, Giotto perdió miserablemente ante el Arcobaleno.

Pero aun así exigió respuestas, puesto que se suponía que Tsunayoshi NUNCA debía salir de esa torre hasta el día de su casamiento.

–y según tu Dame-Gio…¿por qué no tendría que salir de la Torre?– Reborn estaba atento a la respuesta que podría contestar muchas de su preguntas.

– ¡Porque es un Doncel!–Grito Ieyasu llevado por la furia.

Tsuna quedo helado cuando su hermano revelo el secreto que su familia ocultaba celosamente en el jardín del castillo donde los sirvientes estaban apiñados viendo con curiosidad los acontecimientos.

Reborn sintió que un balde de agua fría cayó en su cabeza, al oír esto.

Con que era por eso.

Reborn repaso rápidamente todo lo que sabía de los donceles.

Los donceles eran hombre poderosos que poseían la capacidad de concebir y tener herederos, los niños nacidos de un doncel tenían la flama de la última voluntad dos veces más poderosa que al ser paridos por una mujer.

Sin embargo, al ser tan escasos y tan cotizados, los donceles solían ser secuestrados, violados o asesinados en la peor de las situaciones.

Ademas de tener una inmensa cantidad de..pretendientes, esos ultimo molesto de sobremanera al Arcobaleno, después de todo Tsuna era de la Estirpe Real de Vongola, un Doncel y muy hermoso.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar que la comidilla se extendiera por todo el reino hasta llegar a los oídos de todos los hombres, e incluso en algunos reyes de reinos vecinos.

Esto se convertiría en una maldita cacería.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aparece Lynne encima de un escenario con un traje de mafiosa, tras ella se pueden ver a los chicos con traje posicionados en fila, Tsuna está sentado en un trono con cara de asustado.

Lynne: bien! Ha llegado el momento, el momento de la elección de la sensual pareja de Tsunayoshi –hace un gesto al público-.

Publico: Ya cállate y di quien gano! –Le lanzan botellas-.

Lynne: Malvados ewe…bueno aquí les mostrare los votos –señala a una pantalla salida de quien sabe donde-

R27 con 13 votos

1827 con 12

R1827 con 4

Lynne: Por lo tanto el ganador y dueño de Tsuna-chan en este fic es el Arcobaleno Reborn! –Aplaude mientras que los otros candidatos se deprimen-

Mukuro: es injusto! ESTO FUE ARREGLADO! –comienza a gritar blandiendo su tridente-.

Lynne: Chrome querida…podrías hacerme el favor? –La mira con ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia-.

Chrome: h-hai…-sonríe maléfica y estira a mukuro de la oreja llevándoselo lejos-.

Lynne: les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios! Son muy preciados para mí.

Lynne Fuera PAZ!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Buenas mis queridísimos y adorados jovencillos! Aquí un capitulo nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios…

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

*-/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Giotto trago grueso cuando su madre y su padre hicieron su aparición en el lujoso salón en la que Tsuna, Reborn y el mismo se encontraban sentados.

Iemitsu lucia extrañamente serio y no dio ninguna mirada a su hijo mayor….en cambio Nana tenía los ojos cerrados y su eterna sonrisa había desaparecido.

–¿Mami?–murmuro tentativamente el rubio mayor, callo inmediatamente cuando la mujer abrió sus ojos.

Nana había sido conocida en Varia por haber sido una despiadada asesina hasta que fue asignada como guarda espaldas de Iemitsu y ambos se enamoraron.

Y esos ojos serios y enfadados se lo recordaban.

–¿En que estabas pensando Ieyasu? –La voz de Nana era dura e imponente, la mujer se había parado con los brazos en jarras frente a su primogenito.

–P-Pero Mama…Fue Reborn el que lo saco y…–Callo al ver la mirada en el rostro de su normalmente dulce madre.

–¿Crees que yo no estaba al tanto de que Reborn y Tsunayoshi salieron a pasear? ¿Quién crees que les dio permiso en primer lugar?¿Tu padre? –La mujer ignoro brillantemente la expresión de ofensa de su esposo – ¿O acaso piensas que Reborn me desobedeció?–Giotto se hundió más en su asiento deseando desesperadamente que la tierra se lo tragase, podría tener 25 años y ser un adulto, pero los sermones de su madre aun lo aterrorizaban.

Mientras Nana seguía regañando a Giotto, Iemitsu se consentro en el par que miraba curiosamente la escena, Tsuna estaba aferrado a Reborn, noto el Rey, también noto como el Arcobaleno rodeaba protectoramente a su pequeño hijito.

Iemitsu gruño mentalmente, por mucho que lo detestara, ahora su amado hijo estaría expuesto a las…bestias por así decirlo, y ahora lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerlo es un compromiso al menos…hasta que encuentre otra solución.

–Reborn, Hijo...Oficialmente a partir de este momento están comprometidos en matrimonio, hasta que encuentre una solución para el caos que ha armado tu hermano –sin más que decir Iemitsu hizo lo que cualquier hombre haría, huir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?... Tsuna estaba completamente shockeado, no podía creerlo, ¡su padre lo había comprometido con Reborn! De entre todas las personas con su maestro…aunque si se lo pensaba bien, no era tan malo, después de todo, era atractivo, con un carácter difícil..Pero no por eso era malo (NA: si claro..No es malo, solo un poquitín mucho malvado y espartano ewe), también era poderoso y rico, aunque eso ultimo no era tan importante para el joven príncipe.

Tsuna se desilusiono levemente al recordad lo que dijo su padre, y también porque posiblemente Reborn no lo querria..un momento..¿porque estaba pensando en eso?

– _**HIIIIEEE ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?**_–Gimoteo Tsunayoshi mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Reborn sonrio mentalmente, comprometido eh, en otra época quizá lo hubiera rechazado, pero tenía que admitir que el joven príncipe era hermoso y encantador.

Lo quería para si y por supuesto lo que el Arcobaleno del Sol, Reborn, quiere lo tiene.

Podria ser mayor que el, pero le atraía y se aseguraría de que fuera solo suyo.

Fijo su mirada en su _prometido _Y apenas pudo contener su sonrisa de satisfacción, Tsunayoshi estaba sonrojado y con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Al parecer conquistarlo no sería difícil, ahora solo necesitaba deshacerse de las molestias, esta vez no pudo evitar sonreir con arrogancia cuando leyó el pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de su alumno.

– _**Esto será divertido**_–pensó sadicamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nana estaba estupefacta, pero luego oculto una sonrisita de placer, al parecer su querido y dulce Mit-chan (NA: oh si…Nana le pone apodos a su esposo jojojo vere que apodos ridículos encuentro) se le había adelantado.

Mientras analizaba las miraditas que su adorable Tsu-chan y el atractivo Reborn-Kun se mandaban decidió que haría lo posible para que ese matrimonio ocurra.

Ahora solo tendría que lograr que los amigos de Tsu-kun, porque ella sabía perfectamente la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía de la torre, la ayudasen a lograrlo.

Y por supuesto evitar que otros se metan en su relación.

– _**Ara Ara…hay muchas cosas que hacer.**_–Rio macabramente la mujer mientras mantenía a su hijo mayor en la silla bien quietecito.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Giotto estaba atonito, pero tan pronto lo asimilo se puso furioso, como podía su padre comprometer a su adorado hermano con ese..ese _Demonio._

Oh porque Reborn era un maldito demonio y Giotto sabia que intentaría aprovecharse al máximo de esa situación.

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para darle un golpe al pervertido asalta cunas, ¡_Tsuna no tenia ni siquiera 17 años! Y Reborn era un maldito anciano, _el fuerte agarre de su madre lo detuvo.

Incredulo poso su mirada en ella y horrorizado descubrio una sonrisita en sus labios.

¡Su madre estaba de acuerdo con semejante tonteria!

Giotto sabia que no tendría mas opción…

–_**Tengo que hablar con Xanxus – **_Giotto suspiro ante este hecho.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*

Lynne: lo se ewe es horriblemente corto pero no es culpa mia! No tengo mucho tiempo ewe…mi vida humana(? Me obliga a hacer algo mas que existir xD

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus comentarios jojojo

Publicidad:

Pasen a ver mis hermosos fanfic

Amor en la mafia: 1827

Casamiento Vongola: R27

Noche de Bodas al Estilo Vongola: R27 con mucho Lemon xD

Nunca estaras solo: paternal Iemitsu-Tsuna.

ATENCION!

Por cierto como mañana es mi cumpleaños(denme un regalo(? Ok no xD) he decidido empezar a subir una serie de drabbles de KHR, si quieren pueden decirme las parejas y las ire agregando, también pueden elegir un tema.

Ej: boda 6927 o Lagrimas D18

Giotto: me haces ver como el idiota de la historia –la mira feo.

Lynne: eres tu el que revelo el secreto ewe no es culpa mia –le mira ofendida.

Mukuro. Kufufufufu…te matare.. ¿como es que nadie me quiere? –aparece con aura asesina.

Lynne: omg o.o me voy esto es todo por hoy amigos! –sale huyendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Lo se, quieren matarme…pero en recompensa! Les dejo un poco de yaoi hard(?

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos_–

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

*-/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Giotto se escabullo silenciosamente en la mansión varia, rezando por que su hermano este en su oficina.

Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con ninguno de los guardianas de su _fratello._

Giotto finalmente llego a su destino, y sin hacer caso de su intuición, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una perturbadora escena.

Superbi Squalo, a quien el conocía por ser la mano derecha, capitán de estrategia y el segundo mas poderoso de Varia, estaba empotado contra el escritorio de Xanxus mientras el mencionado le embestía bruscamente.

Giotto cerro la puerta y se alejo de la oficina con la mente en blanco, fue asi como lo encontró Lussuria, el de la cresta solto una risita y lo guio hacia el salón.

-Espera un momento aquí Gio-kun, te traeré un vaso de agua-exclamo dándole una palmadita en la cabeza caminando en dirección a la cocina.

-Sempaaai…eso duele-refunfuño una voz con tono indiferente apareciendo en el rango de vista del decimo.

-Ushishishi calla rana tonta-espeto un joven de cabello rubio cubriéndole los ojos con su infaltable tiara en el cabello, siguiendo al joven de pelo verde y sombrero de rana.

-mire Bel-sempai, el hermano del boss esta aqui-dijo el chico rana con el rostro indescifrable.

-ushishishi…vamos a molestarlo Fran –rio macabramente Belphegor caminando en dirección al Vongola.

Pero desafortunadamente Lussuria los detuvo con su mirada de: niños no molesten y vayan a jugar a otro lado.

-Ire a llamar al Boss, ¿cual es el asunto que quieres tratar con el Gio-kun?-inquirió lussuria con curiosidad.

-dile que es sobre Tsuna-murmuro Giotto tratando de recuperar su compostura.

Lussuria asintió extrañado, ¿quien era Tsuna? Sin embargo no pregunto y fue al despacho de su jefe ignorando la exprecion escandalizada del pelilargo y la enfadada mirada de su jefe.

-Gio-kun esta aquí, dice que es algo sobre Tsuna-exclamo sonriendo y haciendo el movimiento del gusanillo.

Xanxus abrió los ojos enormemente y se separo de Squalo apenas subiéndose el bóxer y el pantalón antes de salir pitando de la oficina.

Squalo parpadeo antes de gritar con enfado.

-VROOOIII ESTUPIDO JEFE!-grito cabreado parándose sin importarle su desnudez.

-Squ-chan, acaso ese tal Tsuna es un amante de Xanxus?-pregunto Lussuria como vieja chismosa.

Squalo lo miro fijamente antes de soltar una estruendosa risa que asusto al otro.

-Engañarme con Tsuna? No seas idiota, el estúpido jefe jamás le pondría una mano encima a su querido hermano menor-se burlo comenzando a recoger su ropa.

Lussuria quedo con la boca desencajada, ¿¡Otro vongola!?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xanxus caminaba a toda prisa en dirección al salón donde se encontraba su medio hermano.

-Habla Ieyasu-demando con voz de trueno dejándose caer en el sofá frente al rubio.

-No me digas…ah que importa-suspiro con fastidio el rubio habiendo recuperado su entereza- Padre comprometió a Tsuna con el bastardo de Reborn, a más tardar mañana todo el reino se enterara del tercer hijo doncel de la familia vongola –dijo con seriedad.

La mirada de Xanxus se ensombreció y sus cicatrices comenzaron a expandirse por todo su cuerpo signo que demostraba su arrasadora ira.

Giotto sintió que debía escapar antes de que su hermanito decidiera atacarlo asi que se fue sigilosamente, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía a que su madre no lo matase por eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xanxus Di Vongola se encontraba dando rapidas zancadas por el pasillo en dirección a la sala del Trono, todos los sirvientes se apartaban de su frente al ver su normalmente malhumorado rostro encendido por la más pura ira.

-¡Kasuga!-ladro Xanxus con el rostro contorsionado por la ira y sus pistolas desenfundadas.

-Oh! Mi querido Musuko, ¿haz venido a ver a tu adorado padre?-pregunto Iemitsu con ilusión y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

En respuesta su _querido hijo _le disparo un balazo en dirección a la cabeza, siendo desviado eficazmente por su querida madre.

-oh _mio figlio _no jueges con las armas, es peligroso-reprendio la mujer con una gentil sonrisa en los labios- podrías lastimar a tu padre.

-hmp…_mamma_, ¿que es eso de que Yoshi esta comprometido con un Arcobaleno?–pregunto Xanxus sin disculparse pero bajando el arma, no queriendo arriesgarse a enfrentar de nuevo la furia de su madre.

-oh veras, como Gio-chan cometió la tontería de delatar a Tsuna todos se enteraron de que es un Doncel, asi que para protegerlo de esas fieras decidimos comprometerlo con Reborn-kun, ambos están de acuerdo y pienso que Reborn-kun es un buen partido para mi pequeño-parloteo Nana con los ojos brillantes.

Xanxus suspiro con fastidio y se sento en el sofá dispuesto a escuchar el plan de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna estaba nervioso, en poco tiempo llegarían sus amigos y su maestr- perdón, prometido, aun no se iba.

-Dame-Tsuna..quiero un Expresso con _Tiramisu_ – demando el arcobaleno recostado cómodamente en la gran cama de Tsunayoshi.

-H-Hai…-asintio Tsuna sintiéndose nervioso, pero aun asi acato la orden levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Preparo el postre de Reborn con la misma delicadeza de siempre pero tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Cuando volvió a su habitación casi deja caer la bandeja al ver a Hibari-san y a Reborn mirándose retadoramente, el primero en posición de ataque con las tonfas al aire.

-Herbívoro, ¿porque no dijiste que eras un doncel? –gruño el mas joven mirando fijamente al castaño.

-etto...-Tartamudeo Tsuna sin saber como responder.

-Kufufufufu..Armando una fiesta sin nosotros eh? Eso es de mala educacion-canturreo Mukuro apareciéndose junto a su hermana.

-Boss-saludo Chrome asomando su cabeza por el hombro de Mukuro.

-_Juudaime!_- Exclamo Gokudera haciendo aparición con Yamammoto y Ryohei.

-Yo! Tsuna- sonrio el beisbolista.

-AL EXTREMO!-grito Ryohei emocionado.

-Entonces estos son tus amigos…-murmuro Reborn inspeccionándolos, León había bajado del sombrero hasta posicionarse en en hombro del Sicario con sus grandes ojos saltones mirando todo – perfecto, es tiempo de darles las noticias –la sonrisa malvada en el rostro del de las patillas trajo mal augurio a los demás.

-Desde este dia, Tsunayoshi y Yo, estamos comprometidos en matrimonio –exclamo imperiosamente acercando al castaño a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

El rostro de todos los demás personajes en la habitación fue impagable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lynne: eso es todo por hoy mis queridos! –chillo con alegria-

Mukuro: ….. –aura asesina-

Hibari: herbívora…-tonfas listas-

Xanxus: kasuga…te matare -pistolas listas-

Lynner: saben, estoy corriendo mas aquí que en toda mi vida ewe…Chrome los avisos! –sale huyendo-

Chrome: e-etto…Autora-sama se disculpa por no actualizar antes y como recompensa les deja un adelanto del capitulo y un omake-lee atropelladamente completamente roja.

OMAKE!

Lussuria caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión y escucho extraños sonidos en un pasillo, al asomarse pudo ver a Belphegor, Fran y Levi espiando por una ranura el interior del despacho de su jefe.

Con la curiosidad de una vieja chismosa se acerco a ver también, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Xanxus y Squalo follando como conejos salvajes importados de Tasmania.

Con una risita escalofriantemente femenina espanto a los pervertidos y cerro la puerta, alejándose con el caminar digno de una modelo.

END OMAKE!

Adelanto!

_Próximo capitulo:_

_-Tenemos que comprar el anillo de compromiso-_

_-…lindo y dulce conejito, quiero comermelo –_

_-Reborn-kun, usen condones-_

Hibari: comenten o..Kamikorosu-mirada amenazante-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Lo se, quieren matarme…pero en recompensa! Les dejo un poco de yaoi hard(?

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

All-Tsuna y demás.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_**Pensamientos**_**–**

–_Cambio de idiomas_–

(Me da la gana intervenir :D)

*-/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Tsuna no podía sentirse más avergonzado, así que opto por esconder su rostro en el pecho de Reborn para regocijo de este.

El primero en reaccionar fue sorprendentemente Ryohei el cual comenzó a gritar sus "Extremas Felicitaciones" eso basto para que los demás comenzase a reaccionar.

-¡Yo! Felicidades Tsuna-el tono de Takeshi era alegre, sin embargo su mirada era bastante atemorizante, el mensaje estaba claro: Lo dañas y lo pagas, Reborn tuvo que reconocer su valentía y vagamente pensó que con un buen entrenamiento se convertiría en un asesino profesional.

La siguiente fue Chrome que balbuceo unas felicitaciones asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de su hermano el cual tenía una sonrisa espeluznante y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oya, Oya… supongo que tendré que Felicitarlos- murmuro antes de acariciar levemente la cabeza del príncipe y luego susurrar as Reborn – cuídalo bien, o te lo robare cuando te distraigas Kufufufufu –rio siniestramente antes de volver a su lugar en la habitación con su hermana tras él.

-J-juudaime-murmuro temblorosamente Gokudera con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Tsuna pareció asustado por unos momentos, en especial cuando su amigo le tomo de las manos y se largo a llorar –Estoy muy feliz por usted Hime-sama, Reborn-san lo cuidara como se debe –hipo agitando las manos de Tsuna efusivamente, Tsuna pareció horrorizado ante el apodo y sintió la risa silenciosa de su prometido.

-por supuesto que cuidare perfectamente a _hime-sama_-el tono de voz del Arcobaleno logro causar un estremecimiento en el joven castaño.

-G-Gracias chicos –murmuro el joven príncipe con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas aferrando fuertemente la camisa negra de Reborn con sus manos, claramente avergonzado.

El único hasta ahora que permanecía completamente en silencio era Hibari-san, el cual tenía la mirada escondida por su flequillo con Hibrid como siempre escondido en su cabello.

Y entonces Hibrid levanto el vuelo y se fue volando por la ventana, al mismo tiempo Hibari Kyoya alzaba la mirada con las tonfas al aire dirigiéndose velozmente en dirección al unico Carnívoro en la habitación a parte de él.

Reborn reacciono rápidamente cubriendo con su cuerpo a Tsunayoshi y con Leon apuntando directamente a Hibari, justo entre las cejas.

-Hiii-chillo Tsunayoshi asustado mirando fijamente a su pareja y a Hibari.

-Hnm…-sonrió levemente antes de alejarse de un salto, Hibrid había vuelto y se posiciono en la cabeza de su amo, el cual había vuelto a la esquina más lejana de la habitación, disgustado por permanecer tanto tiempo cerca de Herbívoros.

En ese momento se escucho al resonar de unos tacones junto con unos pasos más delicados y saltarines, Tsuna se puso pálido ante eso y sus amigos se pusieron en guardia.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a dos mujeres, la primera era la reina Sawada Nana y una mujer de largos cabellos negros recogidos elegantemente y penetrantes ojos grises, estaba vestida con un elegante Kimono rojo con detalles en dorado.

Todos en la habitación miraban a la hermosa mujer similar a una Geisha, se veía tan delicada y frágil.

- Morrigan Hayalet –pronuncio Reborn entrecerrando los ojos, según sabia ella había desaparecido y por eso lo habían contratado para ser tutor de Tsuna.

-¿S-Sensei?-tartamudeo Tsuna separándose lentamente de Reborn, para molestia de este, y corriendo hacia su antigua maestra para abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gee jee-rio la mujer con tono estruendoso antes de que una sonrisa picara se formase en sus rojos labios y comenzase a palmear la Cabeza de su antiguo alumno –calma Yoshi-chan, que estamos en público –ronroneo la mujer antes de darle un beso en las mejillas, peligrosamente cerca de los labios del joven Sawada, logrando que Reborn le dispare una bala que la mujer ágilmente esquivo.

Los demás varones que no conocían a la mujer se encontraban petrificados en sus lugares.

-Gee jee, no hace falta que te pongas celoso-rio la mujer antes de separarse de Tsuna y caminar en dirección al Arcobaleno del Sol – he venido hasta aquí, saliendo de mi exilio, para cumplir con mi deber de "Chaperona" –Todos quedaron confundidos ante los dicho por Morrigan.

-¿chaperona?-pregunto tentativamente Yamamoto frunciendo el ceño.

Fue ese el momento en el que Nana decidió hablar.

-Si, como saben ustedes, mi Tsu-kun es un doncel, y como tal tiene que acatar unas reglas diferentes a las de cualquier dama o caballero en edad casamentera –explico Nana causándole un susto a Ryohei, Hayato y Chrome, que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-Exacto, y yo fui la encargada de educarlo desde que nació, le enseñe a ser un buen esposo, un buen padre, un buen líder, y por sobre todo un buen príncipe-el tono de la mujer era orgulloso.

-Cuando mi Tsu-kun aprendió todo lo que necesitaba fue cuando Merry-chan tuvo que partir, con la promesa de que cuando Tsu-kun se comprometiera volvería para darle su ultima enseñanza - la voz de la reina era seria.

-Por supuesto, es el momento de que le dé a Tsuna, la charla del Sexo Homosexual –dictamino la mujer causando un incomodo silencio en la habitación.

Tsuna no podía sentirse más avergonzado cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en él y deseo que la tierra se lo tragase ante lo que vino después.

-¿Sawada es Virgen Al EXTREMO?-pregunto un sonrojado Ryohei mirándolo incrédulo.

-No por mucho tiempo-mascullo Reborn con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-Reborn-kun, usen condones-acoto Nana con una sonrisa, Morrigan a su lado asintió efusivamente.

Eso causo que Tsuna se atragantase y mascullara completamente rojo.

-Por cierto Tsu-chan ¿Dónde está tu anillo?-pregunto extrañada la maestra girándose hacia su antiguo alumno.

-Pero que mala madre soy –chillo Nana completamente pálida, había olvidado eso.

-Tenemos que comprar el anillo de compromiso –dijo Reborn el cual había dejado su posición hostil hacia la ex-maestra de su alumno y prometido.

-Vaya, entonces tendremos que salir a comprarlo de inmediato –dictamino la mujer y luego se puso a pensar -¿En cuál Distrito iremos?-pregunto mirando hacia los demás.

-Podríamos ir a Namimori, nosotros vivimos allí- sugirió Yamamoto señalándose a sí mismo, a Gokudera , a Ryohei y a Hibari.

-Perfecto, entonces pediremos permiso al jefe de ese distrito para ir de ser posible mañana-murmuro para si Morrigan.

-Yo soy el Jefe-hablo Hibari desde su esquina de la habitación, Morrigan lo miro fijamente antes de sonreír.

-¿por si acaso no eres el hijo de Alouette?-pregunto la Shishou, todos permanecían callados.

Tsuna había vuelto a los brazos de Reborn para deleite de su madre la cual seguía parada cerca de la puerta.

El asentimiento de Hibari basto para que la mujer soltase un aladrido y corriera a abrazarlo.

-Kyaaa! Estas tan grande mi querido Sobrino, seguro que no me recuerdas pero… soy la hermana menor de tu Carnívora madre –parloteo la mujer dándole efusivos besos a un sorprendido Kyoya.

-¿Okaa-san? ¿Carnívora? No hay mujer más herbívora que mi madre –contradijo tratando de zafarse del sorprendentemente fuerte abrazo de su recién descubierta tía.

-Se volvió una Herbívora cuando se caso con tu padre Higen Hibari, sigo sin saber cómo logro domar a la fiera de tu madre –comento siendo apartada por su sobrino, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de los demás en la habitación.

-Kyo-chan, ¿nos das tu permiso para ir a Namimori a comprar el anillo de Tsu-kun?-pregunto amablemente Nana.

Si bien Nana era la Reina, Vongola tenía unas reglas bastante estrictas en lo que respectaba a los Distritos, Cada uno de ellos poseía un Gobernante que se encargaba de mantener el orden del distrito, los Lideres eran la autoridad absoluta y por lo tanto respondían solamente a las ordenes de su Majestad el Rey.

Existian varios distritos los cuales eran: Namimori, Giglio Nero,Gesso, Shimon, Thomaso, Bovino.

Tambien estaban: Varia el escuadron asesino de Vongola, COMBUSIN la fuerza de entrenamiento militar de Vongola y la CEDEF que era el centro de asesoría externa de Vongola.

Y a parte de todo, al norte de Vongola en una isla del reino se encontraba Vindice, la prisión de donde jamás saldrás con vida.

Vongola era uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo junto a el reino Fiore.

-Yo mismo los acompañare mi señora- accedió Hibari haciendo una leve reverencia antes de salir por la ventana.

Los demás les siguieron al poco tiempo despidiéndose educadamente.

Al final solo quedaron Tsuna, Reborn, Nana y Morrigan.

-Bueno… yo me iré a dormir, _Oyasumi Nasai –_se despidió Morrigan saliendo por la puerta, a diferencia del resto de los amigos de Tsuna que usaban ventanas o desapariciones misteriosas en lugar de pasar por las escaleras.

-Mañana se realizara la reunión oficial para anunciar su compromiso, antes de eso ya debemos de tener el anillo, Reborn-kun ¿podrías contactar a los demás Arcobaleno? –comunico la Reina.

-Por supuesto-asintió el Asesino con su brazo rodeando posesivamente la cintura de un levemente incomodo Tsunayoshi.

-entonces _Buona Note Figlio_-se despidió saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Tsuna suspiro profundamente cuando su madre abandono la habitación y se dejo caer en su cama tan pronto Reborn lo soltó.

Ese día había sido bastante extraño y cansado.

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunto Reborn sacando su sombrero y dejando ver su indomable cabellera negra, aun mas "puntiaguda" que la del propio Tsunayoshi y sentándose entre las piernas de su alumno dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás conectando sus ojos negros en los castaños de Tsuna.

-Fue un dia bastante extraño-musito Tsuna comenzando a acariciar dubitativamente el cabello de Reborn, relajándose cuando no hubo rechazo y por la suavidad.

-humm…-dijo Reborn como toda respuesta deleitándose con la caricia, y volvió a hablar mientras cerraba los ojos - ¿te molesta estar comprometido conmigo? –pregunto sintiendo como las caricias se detenían y espero una respuesta.

Reborn lo deseaba por supuesto, sin embargo no era tan bastardo como para obligarlo a estar con él sin amarlo, podría ser un asesino pero tenía moral.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna estaba tan sorprendido por la pregunta que dejo de acariciar el cabello de su compañero, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, sin embargo se puso a pensar, era cierto que estaba un poco asustado por haber sido comprometido, pero de alguna manera no le desagradaba, Reborn…le atraía.

-N-No me molesta..Pero estoy algo asustado-confeso en un susurro abrazándose a sí mismo.

Reborn abrió los ojos mirando fijamente el rostro sonrojado de Tsuna y se levanto de donde estaba sentado para abrazar al castaño.

-no tengas miedo, no te hare daño Dame-Tsuna-susurro con una extraña dulzura antes de separarse del joven y ponerle su sombrero encima –nos vemos mañana Dame-Tsuna –se despidió saliendo por la ventana con Leon convertido en una sombrilla.

Tsuna sonrió cálidamente antes de ir a bañarse dejando la fedora en su cama, al volver después de un buen baño, se recostó en su cama mientras abrazaba el sombrero negro impregnado con el olor de Reborn quedándose dormido de inmediato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era nuevamente de mañana y Reborn se encontraba caminando en dirección a la torre de su alumno con Leon bostezando a cada rato, subió con cierto fastidio por las escaleras y fue directo a la habitación del castaño, sabiendo que jamás estaría despierto tan temprano.

Y en efecto, su Tsuna estaba durmiendo tranquilamente aferrando con todas sus fuerzas su sombrero, como siempre Reborn observo la forma durmiente del príncipe maquinando diferentes formas de despertarle, sin embargo esta vez, a diferencia de las demás veces no lo despertaría con amenazas, balazos o golpes.

Con paso lento se acerco a su presa y cuidadosamente subió en la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con su alumno.

Con una sonrisa malvada acerco su rostro al de Tsuna y lo beso, fue un beso corto y suave, pero lo suficientemente real para que Tsuna abra los ojos de par en par completamente rojo y soltase uno de sus chillidos tan estruendosos como los del mismísimo Superbia Squalo.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –fue el chillido que se escucho por los alrededores de la torre espantando a algunas aves y logrando que Reborn de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado ruidoso Dame-Tsuna-murmuro Reborn levantándose de la cama –_**me pregunto qué tanto gritara en la cama**_-pensó distraídamente el Arcobaleno relamiéndose los labios, Tsuna sabia a fresas.

En cambio Tsuna estaba temblando completamente rojo y con los ojos aguados, un pensamiento cruzo la mente del mayor.

-ese era.. ¿Tu primer beso?-pregunto con una sonrisita burlona, Tsuna le miro con enfado antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Reborn miro con diversión hacia donde su adorable prometido se había ido, era muy adorable.

Era bastante temprano por lo que espero pacientemente a que Tsuna terminase de prepararse y ambos salieron de la torre, con el castaño aun cabreado por el beso robado y un muy satisfecho Arcobaleno.

Al frente de los portones se encontraban Nana, Morrigan, Xanxus y Squalo.

-Ara Ara, Buenos Días-saludo Nana con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Yoshi, Reborn-saludaron Morrigan y Xanxus con expresiones adormiladas en el rostro.

-Alteza –murmuro Squalo haciendo una leve reverencia, Tsuna sonrió emocionado al ver al amante de su hermano, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto sabiendo que su madre aun no conocía la relación que los dos varias mantenían.

Todos juntos subieron a un carruaje dirigido por Kusakabe Tetsuya, un subordinado de Kyoya en dirección a Namimori donde Kyoya junto a los demás los estarían esperando.

Tsuna observaba maravillado el paisaje para diversión de sus acompañantes, y un poco de culpa, ya que esta era la primera vez en dieciséis años en la que el joven príncipe salía de la torre y los terrenos del castillo.

Rápidamente divisaron el pueblo y allí se encontraba Hibari montando en un magnifico caballo negro junto con otros tres caballos desocupados y un joven al lado suyo, al legar solo Tsuna, Reborn, Xanxus y Squalo bajaron del carruaje.

-El pueblo aun no sabe que tenemos un tercer hijo querido, sería extraño que la reina escolte a un joven que jamás habían visto antes-murmuro Nana con suavidad acariciando gentilmente los cabellos de su hijo.

Tsuna solamente asintió sintiéndose levemente dolido por eso, después de todo era algo doloroso saber que eres el príncipe de un reino que no conoce de tu existencia.

Cuando el carruaje comandado por Kusakabe-san se alejo Tsuna dio la vuelta y miro a Hibari y luego al otro muchacho, que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos marrones, era muy guapo, tenia quizá unos veinte años.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, un placer conocerlos-saludo el joven con una brillante sonrisa, Tsuna pudo distinguir a una tortuga escondida en su bolsillo –Soy el Dueño de los establos de Namimori, aquí les dejo a mis tres mejores caballos-dijo con tono alegre sin moverse de donde estaba.

-DINO!-fue el grito que se escucho Xanxus desenfundo su pistola pero luego la bajo al ver a un hombre de negro con una gracioso bigote.

-¿Qué ocurre Romario?-pregunto inocentemente el nombrado, Kyoya empezaba a cabrearse por la cantidad de herbívoros.

-Lo necesitan en los establos-jadeo el hombre con una expresión alarmada, Dino puso una expresión seria y se alejaron después de hacer un vago gesto de despedida.

-Voooiii ¿No deberías ir también?-pregunto Squalo con su estridente voz, mirando en dirección a donde había desaparecido el rubio.

-Puede cuidarse solo-respondió secamente Hibari fulminándolo con la mirada.

Xanxus detuvo a Squalo de replicar y ambos subieron a sus respectivos caballos dejando a Tsuna y a Reborn compartiendo uno, para vergüenza del menor y deleite del mayor.

Cuando Xanxus le pregunto con la mirada a Hibari, este simplemente señalo una foto de la reina que estaba pegada a la pared.

Y sin nada más que agregar se adentraron al pueblo con Hibari en la cabeza sirviendo de guía, ninguno de ellos noto a una figura encapuchada sonriendo malignamente al verlos pasar.

-….lindo y dulce conejito, quiero comérmelo-murmuro recorriendo con la mirada al dulce castaño.

Tsuna se estremeció al sentir una mirada recorrer su cuerpo y cuando giro el rostro se encontró con un encapuchado saliendo del pueblo, vagamente pudo notar un cabello de color blanco, Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, quieren matarme ewe….pero aquí les dejo el capitulo! Y no les dejare Omake ewe, parece que no les gusta, eeeen fin….necesito una beta ._. quien se ofrece? .w./ digan yoo!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi jojojo…pasen a leer mis otros fanfic!

Con cariño

Lynne


End file.
